Something Cool
by AmyCoolz
Summary: 2011 Movieverse. Contains spoilers. As he sat, he began to think about all the things that Kato had come to mean to him over the past few weeks. Britt/Kato. PG-13 for guy/guy kissing, suggestive sexual acts, and swearing.


Britt walked inside his spacious living quarters, his left arm in a loose sling, looking for Kato. He knew the little bastard had to be there; he was always there.

He looked over the damage done to the place when he and Kato had their fight; glass was shattered everywhere, the couch was flipped over, and – dammit – the knight statue with his favorite guitar lay mangled on the floor, the guitar smashed into several pieces. But despite all the destruction, he was so glad to have his friend, his _partner_, back in his life.

As he sat, he began to think about all the things that Kato had come to mean to him over the past few weeks. He was his best friend, really, as Britt had never had any _real_ friends; he helped him through his father's death (although, he had to admit, first bonding over their mutual hatred of the man was a bit unusual); and Kato had saved his ass from almost certain death several times already. Slowly he began to realize that Kato was more, _had_ to be more, to him than anyone else ever was.

He stood up, Lenore be damned, and headed toward the garage, hoping to find his partner there.

Walking in, he heard music playing, Chinese from the way the words sounded, and knew Kato was working on something new for the Black Beauty. He grinned as he leaned against the doorjamb (on his good shoulder), and watched the Chinese man work diligently. He could finally see how he got so much stuff done so quickly; that little bastard was really good with his hands. Britt found himself wondering if he could get Kato to put those hands to other uses and he moaned quietly.

Kato looked up from his work station and saw Britt standing in the doorway; he smiled and put down the welding torch he was working with. "How are you feeling?" he asked, the familiar Chinese accent masking his words slightly; Britt's smile widened when he realized that he just couldn't live without that in his life.

"Better, much better," he said, shifting into the room awkwardly. He peered over Kato's shoulder to see what he was working on, but he couldn't make anything of it. "So… ejection seats, huh?"

Kato nodded. "They were good idea."

Britt mimicked his nod and they fell into an easy silence. "I, uh, I just wanted to thank you, Kato, for, you know," he coughed into his hand, feeling nervous, "shooting me again so I could go to the hospital."

He laughed, placing a hand on Britt's good shoulder. "We're brothers," he said, offering Britt a smile.

"Yeah… About that." He rubbed the back of his neck, wincing when he realized he had done it with his bad arm. "You remember when we were arguing with Lenore about who was kissing who? Well, when she said that we might kiss each other, it got me… thinking."

Kato was immediately curious. "Thinking about what?"

"About, you know," he waved a finger in between themselves, "us."

Narrowed eyes met Britt's embarrassed gaze. "What about us?"

"No, you're not seeing my point. I…" He trailed off, glancing at Kato's confused expression, and decided he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He cupped his partner's face in one hand and buried the other one in his soft black hair; he lowered his head, slowly but surely, towards Kato, giving him ample time to escape. When he saw no sign of Kato wanting to leave, he grinned and dragged the smaller man up until their lips met. It was a fiery explosion of heat that not even their flamethrower could match in intensity.

It was over too soon when Kato pulled back; he allowed Britt to continue holding him, though, as he searched the other man's eyes carefully. Britt hoped that he wouldn't decide to punch him in the face or knee him in the balls or whatever other form of punishment Kato could possibly think of for impulsively kissing him; and Britt also hoped that they could do it again, because he honestly didn't think that he would enjoy it as much as he had.

"Kato, say something!" he urged, beginning to worry.

"Why do I need to say anything?" He smirked as it left Britt speechless and brought their lips into glorious contact once more.

"Jesus, Kato, you can't just _say_ things like that." He gasped for breath in between being attacked with lips, teeth, and tongue.

Now Kato looked confused as he pulled back once more. "But I didn't say anything."

Britt groaned. "Screw it," he insisted, dragging Kato into the back seat of the newly restored Black Beauty; he laid Kato out on the leather, covering him with his body and kissing the breath out of his lungs once more. He trailed his lips down Kato's jaw and sucked a mark in the skin where neck met collarbone.

Grinning now that he had the small man writhing beneath him, Britt straddled his hips and massaged his hands into his thighs, coming dangerously close to Kato's clothed erection. "You know, Kato, you once asked me a very vague question; I had no idea what I was in store for." He pulled off Kato's shirt and threw it into the front seat, his hands resuming the exploration of the fit body beneath his. "I'm going to ask you the same thing, but I have a feeling that it won't be vague at all."

"What is it?"

Britt leaned down close to Kato's face, placed his lips next to his ear as his hands worked on unfastening the pants Kato was wearing, and whispered. "You wanna see something cool?"


End file.
